Species
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Humans Humans are one of the newest arrivals in NAME, having appeared less than a thousand years ago – and already they have become the most numerous of all the civilised races. Believed to have discovered NAME entirely by accident via a portal from another world, Humans have swiftly multiplied and expanded their territories without any signs of stopping. Though their contributions have not been without merit, Humans are generally seen as something of a 'problem' of late. Originating from a world of ever-increasing expansion and consumption, Otaru Otaru are bipedal, land-based descendants of the great Uthulian sea creatures. Still retaining much of their aquatic ancestry, Otaru are equipped with gills, fins, webbed hands and feet, and dreadlock-like tentacles. Whilst their young are born pink, by adulthood Otaru are a slick, pearlescent blue, with deep black eyes. Though it has been eons since their primordial ancestors first crawled out from the ocean, the Otaru still keep mainly to coastal towns and cities, as they are still hesitant to stray too far from the sea. Unsurprisingly, most of their population is concentrated within their capital city of Vyssus Mar; a colossal seashell which sits on the shores of the Songwaters. MORE INFO. Quaith Quaith are tall, slender beings capable of both telekinesis and telepathy. Always concealed beneath long robes, the Quaith's beige-coloured forms have no external limbs or appendages, consisting of only a torso, neck and a head. Consequently, they spend their entire lives in perpetual levitation, floating silently from place to place. Hovering at about seven to eight feet high, Quaith appear remarkably tall, but also physically frail, with meagre bodies, elongated necks and bulbous, rounded heads. Quaith also lack any kind of mouth, and so communicate solely via telepathy. Their telekinetic abilities, however, can be extremely powerful, and also make Quaith the only species able to directly handle NAME crystals and other hazardous materials. Renowned for their placid nature, melodical discourse and keen minds, the Quaith are fond lovers of serenity and learning - be it astrology, alchemy, history or even politics. Incidentally, their scholars are often highly sought after on academic matters both great and small, and their capital city Quen is renowned for its unrivalled libraries and museums. Hish Hish are a primitive race of reptilians that live out in the sun-baked deserts of the Arahi Wastes. Dwelling in crevasses and hovels beneath the dry earth, Hish are a primal, savage species splintered into dozens of tribes, all of which clash with one another on a daily basis. As a result, Hish have no capital city or overarching civilisation to speak of. Whilst relatively humanoid in shape, Hish are covered in millions of tiny scales, and their pronounced claws make them adept climbers as well as warriors. Depending on the level of sun exposure, their skin tones can vary between browns, reds and greys. In addition, Hish jaws can open outwards, exposing a series of fangs loaded with a highly toxic venom. Each Hish tribe is typically ruled by a K'vaar ("warlord") - an alpha male position, obtained only through killing the current warlord. In addition to fighting outsiders, Hish tribes regularly purge the weak and the elderly from their own ranks and cannibalise their remains. Despite their animalistic nature, some Hish have shown signs of a higher intelligence, and even on occasion, a limited grasp of the common tongue. Wymirs Wymirs are small, tentacle-eyed beings with two pairs of arms and ---------. Wymirs are renowned technological geniuses, whose grand feats of engineering can now be seen in every facet of NAME's societies. Measuring only three to four feet tall, Wymirs are among the smallest of the sentient races – but also, undoubtedly, the most advanced. Bearing two pairs of arms and a tireless disposition, Wymirs can forge sturdy, high quality machinery faster than any other, and often employ mechanised suits far larger and stronger than their small bodies. MORE INFO. Graun Graun are hulking, fur-covered beast men with heavy builds, small tails and vestigial horns. Their broad abdomens and massive arms assist their balance when walking, and their dark furs can have various patterns and hues, growing longest around the edges of the face and down the spinal column. Generally, the Graun are something of a contradiction. Despite their brutish and bestial appearance, Graun are largely passive creatures, sharing a respect for the natural world. They are also highly intelligent and philosophical. Their capital city of NAME is Firm believers in what they call 'The Great Struggle', the Graun relish physical challenges and labours, believing that only through challenge does one become stronger and more worthy of life. Ixarians Ixarians are diverse, numerous insectoid creatures with dozens of subspecies. Whilst their physical features can vary dramatically, most Ixarians possess long antennae, four to six eyes, three pairs of legs, and chitinous exoskeletons. Some variations have iridescent wings which allow them to fly, others can produce valuable silks, and some can even utilise biochemical defences such as acids or glues. Ixarian society is . Ixarians have an acute sense of smell. Due to their vastly different anatomy, Ixarians are unable to speak the common tongue, and thus are more socially autonomous than the other races (with the exception of the Hish). However, they are not inherently aggressive, and have coexisted with the other species in relative peace for millenia. Their capital; a vast underground hive network known as ------ Uthulians Uthulians are ancient, gargantuan sea creatures now believed to be extinct.